


Some are meant to be

by Carokation



Category: Hive Mind Series - Janet Edwards, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Injury, M/M, foolsinlove, sad benji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carokation/pseuds/Carokation
Summary: A love between attractive and high-ranking strike team member Ethan Hunt and tactical commander Benji Dunn is unlikely to happen, thinks the latter. Especially when the unit´s precious telepath, Ilsa, who´s opinion is deemed more worthy than anyone else´s, might have an interest in Hunt as well. But maybe there´s something Benji is just not seeing.
Relationships: Benji Dunn & Ethan Hunt, Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 14





	Some are meant to be

Injury and a talk

“Benji?” the voice of the Telepath startled the Tactical commander out of his deep thoughts. 

“Good evening Ilsa! I thought you were resting.” Benji responded, slightly surprised of her presence in their Telepath units park, since they just started into a mandatory 24h period of resting, which was always necessary after an emergency run to ease the stress on their precious Telepath and allow the Strike Team members to recover from sustained injuries.

“You know I can´t properly relax when someone of my unit is in in trouble,” Ilsa began in her usual confident manner, sounding nearly accusing. 

“I thought Ethan was recovering?” Benji gasped, immediately alarmed. The last thing he heard from one of the medics had been that Hunt was reacting nicely to the given treatment, but there still might be complications or after-effects of the poisoning. 

“He is,” Ilsa simply said, momentarily soothing his fears, but still watching him closely, as if waiting for him to figure out what she really was meaning (something she did way too often in Benji´s opinion, not that he would tell her that).

Their latest target had led toxic gases through the air vents into the complex in which they were chasing him, wearing a gas-mask to keep himself unscathed and sealing the entryways behind him, so they couldn´t escape easily (and which also gave him the hell of a head start, effectively vanishing so they would have to find him again another time). Until they found a way to leave the complex, a lot of them were knocked out from the gas – luckily the Strike Team members on bodyguard duty, along with Ilsa, had been safely outside of the danger zone. Benji would never forgive himself if he was responsible for such a catastrophic wrong planning leading to an injured Telepath and knocked out bodyguards. But then, he definitely wasn´t happy about the mishap happening to the rest of the Strike Team either. Quite the opposite, he felt dreadfully responsible for what happened. He had planned the whole strategy of the run, he should´ve known better then to send them into a death trap.

Anyway, Ethan´s injuries were often among the most serious of the entire Strike Team, him being one of the two Deputy Strike Team Leaders, namely the one in charge of Alpha Team, which was one of the reasons Benji reacted so strongly. The other was that he liked him. Much more than he should. 

After all, the Strike Team members were not only chosen for their physical and intellectual abilities but in addition also for being potential partners for their Telepath, fitting his or her preferences in looks. He mustn’t crush on someone who might be Ilsa´s future boyfriend. Their unit was still young, so Ilsa hadn´t chosen a partner yet, but it could only be a matter of time and statistics said that she would choose a Strike Team member. 

Even worse, he could see the intense chemistry the two of them had when they were together, so there was a significant change that Ilsa would choose Ethan above anyone else. Damn, he really should stop thinking about that, since being a Telepath, she could very well be reading his thoughts just now... 

Benji hastily returned to thinking about the technical details of information the medic had given him when he visited Ethan in the medical facility just minutes ago, before reluctantly leaving to give Ethan the necessary quiet and space he should have to recover, but judging by Ilsa´s raised eyebrow, it was too late. She always could see right through him with her telepathic abilities. 

“Benji,” Ilsa started again deliberately talking slowly, “I wasn´t talking about Ethan. It´s you whom I´m worried about. Your thoughts are more depressed then anyone else´s in this unit and frankly, it´s starting to get on my nerves a little.” 

Benji visibly deflated, he knew it was dreadfully wrong of him to think about Ethan all the time and now he had annoyed their Telepath, something you definitely mustn´t do. Now he would be fired for sure, getting some miserable job somewhere a huge distant away from Ilsa´s Telepath unit and, worst of all, he would never be able to see Ethan again… 

Ilsa suddenly stomped with her foot, startling Benji. “I will not fire you, so would you please stop panicking now?” 

Benji blinked, surprised by the turn of events. “You won´t? Ok, that´s great, really. I was hoping you wouldn´t… But then, why did you want to speak to me?” he asked warily, still being unsure about Ilsa´s intension and the degree of her insight regarding his feelings. 

Ilsa sighted deeply. 

“Listen Benji, I know your feelings toward Ethan aren´t exactly platonic”, she answered his thoughts. “But opposed to what you think, I have no problem with that, so you can take a deep breath and relax, ok? Ethan´s got charm, sure, but I would never choose him as my partner. He´s way too much like me, if we were together, it would certainly lead to a lot of conflicts. Roy or even Kyle would be much better picks, if I wanted to choose now, which I don´t. In fact, I would be happy to see you together with him, it would ease both of your minds.”

Benji was very relieved by Ilsa´s talk, but looked doubtful on hearing the last sentence. He wasn´t so sure of how Ethan would react, would he make any attempts at bringing their friendship to the next level. But Ilsa wasn´t finished yet. She smiled at him knowingly before continuing. 

“Now don´t make a face like that, if you could read Ethan´s thoughts like I can, you would know that he won´t be appalled by your approach. Quite the opposite, he has more than a high respect for you.”

Benji´s hopes lifted a little on hearing that, but he couldn´t drown out the remaining voice of doubt just so easily. 

“He also likes a lot how you look, he´s thinking you are quite the adorable man”, Ilsa added cheerily, even winking at him. 

Benji blushed involuntarily, no matter how much he tried not to. Was that one of the things Ethan found “adorable” about him? 

Ilsa´s smile got suspiciously wide the moment he thought that and Benji quickly turned his thoughts towards something else. Ilsa might be on his side, but that didn´t mean he was totally comfortable with her reading his every thought about Ethan, like she clearly was still doing. 

He looked left, his eyes following the little ducks swimming around in the park lake, deliberately thinking about how many animals their park contained and wondering what species the next animal shipment would contain. By now they got several species of birds, bees (tame ones which couldn´t sting of course), ducks and two or three frogs. Maybe they would get some night-active animals soon or some fluffy little rabbits. He would bet on the latter ones, since most parks contained them. 

Ilsa stood up, stretching her arms. “Well, I will leave you now, so you can think some more about cute, fluffy animals,” she teased him, making him blush once more before wandering off towards her spacious and high-level apartment. 

Recovery and affection

When Benji visited Ethan for the second time, he was looking much better, his skin tone back to his usual healthy- and good-looking tan. He was still asleep, so Benji settled into the chair which was still standing next to the bed. Reminding himself of the things Ilsa said to him, he gathered some courage and gently took his hand between his own, careful not to wake him. Enjoying the feeling of holding Ethan´s warm hand in his, he absentmindedly started stroking it, while watching his peaceful looking face for any signs of awaking. Some minutes later, the Strike team leader´s eyes started to flutter open, slowly adjusting to the bright light, before turning towards Benji, who was still holding his hand but had stopped caressing it, still fearful of his reaction. 

“Benji,” Ethan began, his voice sounding a little groggy, but nothing less attractive for it. “Ethan, you´re awake! How are you feeling?” Benji responded immediately, still a bit worried, but happy about his quick awakening. “Good,” Ethan said with some emphasis. He knew Benji all too well, after all. But then his gaze slid down to where Benji was holding his hand and his brow furrowed thoughtfully. Benji, afraid that he went too far, tried to withdraw his hands but Ethan stopped him by holding onto him and said softly, looking into his eyes with an earnest expression, which all but melted the younger man: “Don´t let go.”

Well, if it wasn´t melted before, at the latest now Benji´s heart felt like a puddle when he heard Ethan’s pleading. He started with the caressing again, first lightly and hesitant, then with more confidence as Ethan seemed to enjoy it. 

“Ethan,” Benji started after some while, watching the man carefully. “I need to tell you something.” 

He took one last deep breath and then continued quickly, before his nerves got the better of him: “I like you more than just as a friend.” 

That was it, now surely Ethan would break his heart, Benji couldn´t help but think, looking down on his shoes quickly in order to avoid seeing Ethan´s expression, which would surely be full of disgust and revulsion. 

But then he felt Ethan´s hand under his chin, lifting it up until he had to look him into his eyes. What he saw in them shocked him, though. The fondness and warmth they emitted were so extensive, he felt he was sucked right into them, loosing himself in Ethan´s eyes. 

“Oh Benji,” Ethan sighted softly, “I feel you right there,” he led Benji´s hand to his torso, resting it right over his heart, keeping it there firmly. Benji could hardly belief his luck. “You do?” he wanted to make this clear once and for all. “I do,” Ethan strongly affirmed, his beautiful eyes not leaving Benji´s for even a second, shining with affection.

Benji let out the air he didn´t even notice holding and slowly brought his face closer to Ethan´s, so close their breath´s started to mingle. Carefully cupping Ethan´s face with his second hand, the one not still captured, he braced himself for the final confirmation of his affection before capturing Ethan´s lips with a heavy and heartfelt kiss. 

To his endless joy, Ethan deepened the kiss, making it more fiery, consuming Benji, making him feel like burning up inside with a glorious fire. It was like all Benji ever dreamed of fulfilling itself right there, only better. He had never felt so happy in his life.

The two of them where so occupied with each other, that it took several loud knocks and a rather loud “ahem” from Ella, the nurse responsible for Ethan, to make them aware of her presence. 

Benji flung rapidly back into his chair, his face flushed red with embarrassment, while Ethan seemed to be amused by his reaction, his smile telling so. 

“I´m sorry to disturb you, but visiting time is long over and I really can´t let you stay any longer, Benji,” Ella told him firmly, but friendly. 

“Oh, sure, of course! I will see you tomorrow,” Benji said goodbye to Ethan, sharing one more affectionate look with him before leaving. 

He walked out with a spring in his step, choosing the way through the park to get to his apartment. He even noticed all the beautiful flowers and plants which he hadn´t even registered when he had been last in here. Bright yellow, deep blue, lush green – he had somehow missed all those colours. When he came by Ilsa, he smiled to her thankfully. She broadly smiled back with a mischievous grin in her face, smug happiness written over her face.


End file.
